1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustor and a fuel supply method for the combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-148734 discloses a combustor that includes a large plurality of air holes jetting coaxial jets having air jets and fuel jets disposed coaxially or substantially coaxially. The combustor uniformly diffuses fuel and air and supplies them to a chamber. The combustor mixes the fuel and air in a short distance to prevent backfire and promote low NOx combustion. Part of the plurality of air holes includes a swirl angle to form a swirl flow in the chamber, so that a recirculation zone or a low flow rate zone is formed at a central portion of the swirl flow to hold a flame.